orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
DMN
Jon Bressler, or Bresslol (formerly know as DMN), is an American Orange Lounge Radio host and Chat Room moderator. Username Info The username "DMN" is a combination of his Pokemon TCG playing days in the Duel Masters clan and his favorite Dance Dance Revolution song at the time, Ninzaburo. The current username "Bresslol" came from where he worked from a coworker that added the word "lol" on everyone's names. Since Bressler already ended with a syllable that had an "l" sound in it already, the "er" was removed and the "ol" from "lol" was added. Industry ties Jon is a tester for a major video game publisher. General Info Location: Seattle, WA United States Time Listening to Orange Lounge Radio: Since late 2004 Orange Lounge Radio Jon hosted the weekly show DMNsanity, where he chatted about topics ranging from politics to video games. Unique features of the show included calling his mother, making fun of his roommate (who also occasionally contributes to the show) and the Chatroom Cagematch, where listeners submit the songs and can be GONGed at any time in the chatroom, or killed immediately if DMN does not like the song. If DMN dislikes all of the songs, or the worst song wins, he will usually select Holic as the winner . Jon also is a frequent guest on Travis Donovan Live, to where he mostly gives Travis a hard time. This led to Jon and Travis starting Under Seation LIVE 4.0. Jon also has contributed reports for the 2007 World Cyber Games and PAX 2007 for OLR. The DMN remixes In 2006, Jon put together a collection of sound bites from an episode of OLR over the song MAX.(period) entitled ROB.(period), poking fun at DarkSakura occasionally saying skie's actual name several times in a row. The song was well-received by many people, and DMN went on to create three more songs, Xtopher, A collection of OLR guest and former host xtofer sound bites over the song Xepher, Drunk Drunk Revolution, a collection of sound bites of both DMN and skie drunk on the air over the song Dance Dance Revolution, and MAX9001, a collection of sound bites from the OVER 9000 meme over Maxx Unlimited. In 2008, Jon, revived his remixes with D-Code (Mike Spear Interpretation), To the In The Groove song D-Code with clips of an old LiveJournal audio post of his friend Mike Spear playing a round of Super Smash Bros. Melee. OLR March Madness In 2008, DMN announced OLR March Madness, an event that allowed listeners to contribute their top 16 games of all time, to which the 64 most voted would go into an NCAA-style bracket. The listeners would then vote for each individual matchup. This event concluded with Super Metroid defeating Chrono Trigger in the finals by one vote. The 2009 AGI March Madness is forthcoming. Inside Jokes DMN has contributed several jokes to the station, including the phrase 'asspiper', Mod kickings, Drewball, and (game) is better than Crysis, a jab at listener SakuraMaxX for listing Crysis as his #1 game of all time for OLR March Madness. DMN is also the "driver" of the OLR Shortbus Crew, a group of crazy, periodically-immature OLR listeners. Quotes *"Your mom goes to Duck Island." *"Joe. Joe. Joe. Joe. Joe." (often met with DarkTetsuya responding "WHAT") *"Choke on a cock." *"I would put it in her pooper." *"Also, cocks." *"Partake of my genitalia." *"GUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYGUYFUCKINGGUY" Game Consoles Possessed By DMN Seventh Generation *Wii *DS *XBOX 360 *PSP Sixth Generation *PlayStation 2 (Slim model) *GameCube *GBA SP Fifth Generation *Nintendo 64 Fourth Generation *Super NES External Links Myspace LiveJournal OLR Website Category:Listeners|Category:On-Air Talent|Category:Pages DMN screwed with